<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>corporal punishment by holographiccatpun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789167">corporal punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun'>holographiccatpun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tedgens Kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Groping, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking, The Great HatchetPiss Fuckfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad behavior should be corrected. Good behavior should be rewarded. </p><p>Neither of them are sure which one this is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hidgens/Ted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tedgens Kinktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>corporal punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you going to be a good boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted grins as he feels Henry tense up under his touch. His hand trails over the older man’s ass appreciatively, giving a gentle squeeze through the material of his slacks. They’ve done this scene a time or two before, but Ted still loves the way his boyfriend reacts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last time, Ted, I haven’t done anything wrong!” Henry kicks his legs out and Ted bites his lip to quiet a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough of that.” Ted moves his leg, pressing against Henry’s clothed cock as he lightly swats his ass. There’s a loud, dramatic gasp as Henry not so subtly rocks his hips forward. He’s a fantastic actor until he’s close, when he forgets all motivations aside from getting off. He clears his throat a moment later, using his best imitation of Henry’s Teacher Voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Behave.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry stops wiggling and Ted takes that as his cue, hauling back to level a harsh smack against his ass. The sound is heavenly. His palm stings. Quietly, Henry whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One. Thank you, sir.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hit me up on tumble @holographiccatpun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>